


Tonight

by christinchen



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: “Just so you know: I'm taking your bed back to Atlantis with me,” John told him.“I'm not joking,” he added when he heard Cam chuckle.“Oh, I can tell.”
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: 36 - Round Thirty-Six of Rounds of Kink





	Tonight

His back hit the mattress with a soft thud and John groaned in bliss. He let his eyes fall close.

“God, this feels so fucking amazing,” he sighed. 

“Want me to leave you two alone?” Cam joked. 

“Just so you know: I'm taking your bed back to Atlantis with me,” John told him. 

“I'm not joking,” he added when he heard Cam chuckle. 

“Oh, I can tell.”

Cam was definitely laughing at him now, but John didn't have it in him to really care. He sighed softly as he let himself relax further into the mattress. His back ached as the build up tension of months and months of sleeping in the small, military issue bed on Atlantis eased. 

He wiggled his hips slowly to get his spine to align just right into the memory foam. The sharp crack of his vertebrae aligning themselves must have been audible from across the room, because Cam winced in sympathy. 

John groaned softly, arched his back up a little and was rewarded with another crack from his spine, the tension of his muscles easing further. 

“Fucking hell, do you have any idea how you look right now?”

John carefully leaned up on his elbows, opening his eyes he looked at Cam. He was standing across the small bedroom, seemingly casually leaning against the dresser. But his eyes were trained on John, darkened with lust and desire.

John smirked. “That's doing it for you? Really?” he laughed. 

“Oh, shut up,” Cam rolled his eyes. “You're totally making sex noises and I'm horny. Which I happen to think I'm perfectly entitled to be. My boyfriend whom I haven't seen in months just got back from another galaxy and I just took him out to a really nice dinner and now he's cheating on me with my own bed.” 

John grinned.  
“Ah, so you're jealous of your bed then?”

“If you're asking if I would rather have you grinding down against me making those noises then the answer is a resounding yes!”

John hummed softly. Sure the thought of just jumping Cam as soon as they had a closed door between them and the world had crossed his mind. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. A couple of years ago they would have snuck into the nearest office, bathroom or supply closet. 

But when John had slipped into Cam's office at the SGC after walking through the Gate and closed the door behind them, Cam had whispered things about “tonight” and “bed” and John had rather liked the idea of that. Messy, rushed blowjobs in semi-public spaces were fun, but spending all night making love to your boyfriend in an actual bed beat that by miles. They didn’t get to do that nearly enough. They, in fact, hadn’t done that in years and John was now looking forward to it very much. 

Oh god, he was old, he realised with a frown. Old and boring. And that simply wasn’t going to do.

“And here I was going to suggest a threesome: You, me, this wonderful bed of yours?” John waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, I see how it is?” Cam was grinning widely. 

“But if you're not interested...,” John trailed off, teasing him with a grin. 

“Oh, I'm interested,” Cam told him, raking his eyes slowly over John's body. John smiled softly at his lover's, not at all bashful, stare. 

“Interested, huh?” John aimed for casual as he let his legs fall open just enough to draw Cam's gaze downwards. And it worked instantly. Cam’s eyes followed the motion so quickly John was sure he must have strained something doing it. 

“You're not gonna make me watch you jerk off, are you?” Cam's voice was rough with arousal and John was rather starting to like the idea.

“Hmmm, maybe,” he conceded. “Maybe I'm gonna very graciously allow you to watch me make love to your memory foam mattress and if you're good you might even be allowed to join in.”

Cam took a shuddering breath and licked his lips.  
“I'll be good,” he promised. 

“Watching only,” John told him, sternly. “No touching yourself, no moving, no taking your eyes off me. Understood?”

The “Yes, Sir.” was past Cam's lips quicker than John had heard from any of his Marines. And this really, really should not be a turn on, not with what both their jobs were, not with what was at line in their everyday life. 

John had never taken any part of his job to the bedroom like that. The two were separate, always. He slept with Cam, he didn't work with him. The people he worked with, he didn’t sleep with. But this, Cam looking at him with dark, hot lust in his eyes, his military training kicking in and overriding that policy, was just really fucking hot.

He spread his legs a little further apart and slowly rubbed his half hard cock through the fabric of his jeans. John watched Cam’s eyes drop back down to his crotch immediately. He was shifting his weight carefully, but his hands remained at his side. Though John could tell from the way his fingers twitched ever so slightly, he was craving to copy John’s motions and touch himself. 

John kept the slow almost casual movement of his hand up, feeling himself harden under his touch and Cam’s gaze. He let his eyes wander over Cam’s body. He had dressed up for their dinner date, he was wearing grey pants and a white linen shirt. As Cam shifted his weight carefully again, John could see that he was also getting hard. 

Most of the sex they’ve had had always revolved around touch. Rough, hurried kisses, blindly groping at each other's clothes, quick handjobs in dark corners and rushed blowjobs. Even the few times he had been on Earth before when they had made it to Cam’s apartment had been hasty. This was new and he was enjoying it rather a lot. 

Feeling the rush of it hitting him square in the chest, John took a deep breath. Then he very slowly popped open the buttons of his jeans. John decided that tonight he would be enjoying himself and he would do that by driving Cam absolutely crazy. 

John slowly worked his hand into his jeans, taking a hold of his cock, pushing the fabric down just enough to reveal that he had skipped wearing any underwear. Judging from the way Cam drew in a sharp breath, he had noticed it too. John smirked and looked up at Cam, meeting his gaze still fixed firmly on him. His eyes were dark with arousal, his breathing had visibly sped up, his erection was now obviously tenting his pants, but he made no move to touch himself, his hands remaining firmly at his sides. 

“Regret not jumping me as soon as you had the chance?” John asked, teasingly.

The only answer he got was a quick shake of his head. He grinned widely at that.

“Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Cam only bit his lip, clearly determined to keep his promise of keeping quiet. 

Keeping the slow movement of his right hand up, John carefully used his left opened one button after another of his shirt, watching in amusement as Cam’s eye kept flicking up and down his body, clearly not quite knowing what he wanted to see more. After a moment John took pity on him and shrugged out of his dress shirt altogether. He brought both his hands up to his chest, before slowly letting them trail down across his stomach, making sure Cam’s eyes were following the movement. 

He wiggled his hips to let his jeans slip down just enough to give himself more room, then leaned back and took hold of his cock again. When he started stroking himself again, he was rewarded with a small, cut off moan coming from Cam. John quickly decided that Cam could do with being quite a bit more incoherent. So he stopped what his hand was doing again. 

Rolling over onto his stomach to reach over the side of the bed to the top drawer of the nightstand, where he knew Cam kept a bottle of lube, John found and uncapped it quickly but then hesitated a moment. Part of him wanted to turn around and risk a quick glance at Cam, but he decided that in this case he had to trust that Cam was looking exactly where John was hoping he would be looking: At his jeans, hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

John shifted again carefully against the mattress, his pants shifted with him, slipping even lower. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and smiled. John contemplated how much he wanted to tease Cam but really teasing Cam also meant teasing himself and if he was being honest he wasn’t sure how much more both of them could take. 

As he turned around he made quick work out of stripping out of his jeans completely, dragging them down his legs in a swift motion, pulling his socks and shoes off with them. Cam’s eyes were running up and down his now naked body, enjoying the unrestricted view of his skin, John was sure, but also cataloging all the differences since last time. John knew that later every single new scar on his body would be kissed, licked and filed somewhere in Cam’s brain. And John would be doing the same to him. He had gotten particularly good at matching scars to mission reports over the years. He idly wondered if he could put that on his resume. 

Pulling his focus back to the present, John finally squirted some of the lube onto his hand. He warmed it between his fingers for a moment, distributing it evenly, before trailing his fingers down his body, letting them run the length of his erect cock, touching ever so lightly. When he reached the head of his cock he slowly spread his legs and dipped his fingers between his cheeks. He very deliberately let his index finger circle his hole, before pressing in. 

“Oh fuck,” Cam moaned from across the room. 

“Pretty sure that means I win,” John told him, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Cam was still standing propped up against the dresser. He hadn’t moved an inch, but God, looked absolutely debauched, John thought to himself. John could tell that Cam was breathing hard, almost irregular, his lips were red and swollen, from where he had clearly been biting them. 

John continued to let his eyes wander over his lover’s body, noting the soft sheen of sweat on his skin, it’s pink hue, the eyes wide and dark with lust. He smirked when their eyes met, then he dropped his gaze down straight to Cam’s crotch, causing another moan to escape his lips. What he saw made his mouth water and his heart beat just a little bit faster. Seeing the pure lust in Cam’s eyes was nothing compared to seeing his erection strain against the fabric of his pants, a spot, darkend with pre-cum, visible. His hands were clenched at his sides. He was more than obviously restraining himself from moving, to touch himself or to touch John. 

John moaned softly before meeting Cam’s eyes again and then slowly continuing to move his hand, his finger was moving in and out of him at a deliberate pace and as he took a steadying breath he added a second finger, feeling his body stretch around him. He allowed his breath to quicken as his fingers continued to move. He stretched himself quickly, having run out of patience. 

Deciding he was done, John removed his fingers before propping himself up on his elbows, levelling Cam a glance, he raised an eyebrow with a grin.

“I decided you get a reward for your effort,” he motioned for Cam to come over to him, spreading legs wide to allow Cam to step between them, pulling him down on top of him until he was holding himself up with his arms on each side of John’s shoulders, their bodies parallel but very carefully not touching. 

“Hmm, you always were scary good at sticking to rules,” John told him. 

“I do well when promised a reward,” Cam answered, voice rough. 

John grinned, before leaning up just enough to press the light kiss to Cam’s lips. Cam’s eyes closed and John could tell he was struggling to stay still. Deciding to take pity on him, he whispered: “Kiss me,” letting the raw need bleed into his voice. Cam’s mouth came crashing down on his and John moaned into the kiss. 

Cam’s full weight was now pressing him into the firmness of the mattress, the fabric of his clothes rough against his naked skin. John brought a hand up and into Cam’s hair, letting the kiss slow down before breaking it completely. He let their heads rest against each other, just breathing into the space between them. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Cam, seemingly deciding that he had enough of being patient, gave in and kissed him again. 

“So much for being good at following orders,” he teased. 

“Hmm you know there is this guy I know, his philosophy seems to be to follow orders as long as they align with what he was going to do anyway and flat out ignore them when they don’t. Must be rubbing off on me.”

“Rubbing off? Do I need to be jealous?” John laughed, then rolled his hips up into his lover’s just to be more of a nuisance.

“You’re driving me absolutely crazy, you know that, right?” Cam was clearly trying to sound annoyed but John smiled at the fondness seeping into his voice. 

“Good crazy or bad crazy?” he asked laughing. 

“The kind that leaves you with blue balls.” 

“You know,” John started, leaning up and whispering into Cam’s ear, “if you get out of those pants you can fuck me.”

Cam groaned and scrambled to get his pants unbuttoned and down his hips, getting the fabric somehow tangled up on his legs and cursing. John bursts out in helpless laughter. He continued laughing as Cam pressed kisses against his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, his lips. His giggles died down somewhere between his tongue sliding past Cam’s lips and Cam’s cock slowly pressing into his body. 

“I love you,” John whispered, feeling himself getting lost in the movement of their bodies against each other. He vaguely thinks that he could just get used to this. Slow intense sex, no, this was more than sex, this was love. 

“John,” Cam groaned and John felt the pulse of his orgasm rush through him. Only seconds later Cam was pulling out of him, sliding down his body, taking him into his mouth. John gasped helplessly as his own orgasm shook through him. 

“I love you too,” Cam whispered into his hair, as he flopped down next to John and curled around him. John smiled into his shoulder. 

“Let’s do this more often.”

“The bed or…?” John trailed off teasingly. 

“Definitely the bed,” Cam told him firmly. “Maybe the rest too,” he added after a moment.


End file.
